The Rose's Shadow
by Allanna Stone
Summary: My name is Emily and I am a Newsie. When my family is left without jobs to support ourselves, I find help from the Manhattan Newsies, and we all join our forces and resources. Crutchie is a boy who I've had a crush since I first met him, but if I were to tell him of my true feelings, he wouldn't ever return them because he thinks that he is unworthy of love... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**The Rose's Shadow**

**I do not own anything recognizable.**

**SUMMARY:**

**My name is Emily and I am a Newsie. When my family is left without jobs to support ourselves, I find help from the Manhattan Newsies, and we all join our forces and resources. Crutchie is a boy who I've had a crush since I first met him, but if I were to tell him of my true feelings, he wouldn't ever return them because he thinks that he is unworthy of love. Because of his lame leg, you see- he knows that he can't give a girl anything she wants. But the only thing I want is him besides me.**

**TWO NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

**I now have a new fan page on Facebook called Allanna Stone- I will (hopefully) update everyday with new ideas and plot lines and even will be accepting fan art. Pleasy sneezy go and give it a like?**

It was a clear sunny day in mid March as I made my way into uncharted territory. I was sure to keep my back straight, my head held high, lips together, teeth apart, just as I was taught when I was younger.

I finally reached a street corner and began to yell out the daily news, praying that no one would take advantage of me.

"_**PRESIDENT TEDDY STARTS NEW TOY TREND!**_" I bellowed, gaining me a few odd looks and several sales. "_**GREAT WALL OF CHINA HOAX!**_"

I turned when I heard someone grunt and gasped when I saw a young lad, no older than I, on the hard sidewalk, a crutch a few feet away from him. I raced over to help him up, grabbing his crutch.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, hoisting him up onto his good leg and handing him his crutch.

"Yes, thank you- I just tripped." It was then that we both noticed the other's bag of papes. "You're a Newsie?" he asked me in wonder as I nodded shyly. "But you're a girl!"

"Oh really? I didn't notice," I sassed him with a delicate sniff before turning and selling four more papes. I was aware that he was watching me as I conducted business.

"How'd you get to be so good at selling papes?" he asked me in wonder as I accepted a dime from a gentleman, who tipped his hat to me as he went off on his way with a pape in hand.

I shrugged, readjusting my bag, which was slung across my body. "It's a learn as you go kind of job," I explained bashfully, kicking myself for always being so darned shy around people who I didn't know.

"You ain't Brooklyn, are you?" he suddenly asked me, giving me a suspicious eye.

"Nope," I popped my P loudly. "I'm Rochester."

"A bit far from home, ain't you?" I could tell that he was blushing from my sassy comment about a girl Newsie.

"Yeah- I'm scouting out new turf where the younger girls can sell papes and feel safe," I answered him, making three more sells.

"You mean there's more of you?" I chuckled at the look on his face.

"I'm not the only fish in the sea," I sassed him again, noticing that this time, he turned a deep red.

"But if you're referring to a girl Newsie, yes, I'm not the only one- there's more of us. Sadly, the pape place is closing so we have to find new turf," I stated, turning to face him.

"I'll bring your situation to Jack Kelly, maybe he can think of something," he offered, still red.

"I'd appreciate that," I smiled at him, noticng that my bag was empty and my coin prse was full.

"I'm Crutchie," he introduced m=himself holding out his left hand.

I smiled back at him and also held out my hand to shake his.

"I'm Emily," I introduced myself.

~xoXox~

The following day, I was back in the same spot, this time with Little May and Sarah, who were helping me sell papes.

"Emily!"

I looked up and smiled as I saw Crutchie hobbling over to me along with a tall, gangly teen with a cowboy hat and bandana tied around his neck. I waved back to him before turning to Sarah and signing to the Deaf girl, who signed back happily.

"Hello again, Crutchie," I greeted him, turning to face the other boy with him. "I'm correct in presuming that you're Jack Kelly, am I or am I not correct?"

He belted out a laugh as he removed his hat and swept into a bow.

"That would be I, fair lady," he answered in an equally teasing voice.

"How many papes do you start out with on a day to day basis?" he asked me as Sarah and I sold pape after pape.

"Normally about sixty five, sometimes more, sometimes less," I answered him in a shy voice, smiling as Sarah came over with a dime and handed it over to me. "I'm sorry, but would you mind terribly if you held Little May for a few minutes? My arms are about ready to pop off!"

Before he could say anything, I handed over Little May, correcting his arms so that way the little four month old would be comfortable and began to sell papes.

"_**PIGEONS ARE DOCTOR'S NEW MESSANGERS!**_" I shouted loudly, along with a few other headlines that I saw. I quickly made my sales before turning back to Jack and Crutchie and saw that they were busy smiling at Little May, who was laughing.

"The little ones always find a way into your heart," I commented with a little chuckle, taking back Little May and bouncing her up and down a few times.

"Listen, Emily, Crutchie bought your situation to my attention, and I was wondering if your Newsies would like to combine forces with my Newsies?" Jack Kelly asked casually. "And as for room and board, I think that Mr. Kloppman might let your newsies use the building next door. It's in good enough condition, it only need furniture and stuff."

"Oh yes!" I beamed as I held out my hand to shake.

"Welcome aboard, Emily!" chuckled Jack, shaking my hand as well.


End file.
